beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Metal Generations: Chapter IX
CHAPTER 9 “Is everybody ready?!” Cried the DJ for Russia. The crowd sounded off with alarming noise. Everyone was ready for a heated battle between Russian and Europe. On one side of the arena was Team Torpeda, consisting of Borya, Jermija, and Gavril. On the other side, was Team Excalibur. Both teams exchanged glares between each other, and all was silent. Excalibur had won a coin toss that decided who would choose a blader first. Borya walked forward. “I will earn a early victory so my teammates can come through and finish Excalibur off.” Borya said to the crowd. “His overconfidence will be his downfall.” Jasper said to his team. Jasper walked forward silently to the platform. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the breeze through his hair. Jasper’s eyes shot open and he was staring directly at Borya. At first Jasper only stared. Then he began to talk. “Listen closely. You can not win this battle. After two matches, Excalibur will move on to the second round. I have nothing else to say.” Jasper said calmly. “Is that so?” Borya replied. “Why don’t you put your bey where your mouth is?” Borya said loudly. “What are you in this for?” Jasper called back. “Glory? Just for fun? If that is the answer, you will not win this. Ever.” Borya was finally silent as he loaded his Orso and aimed at the stadium. Jasper narrowed his eyes as Gravity Destroyer was loaded to his launcher with right spin. He aimed at the stadium. “Show me what you got.” Borya said lowly. “I doubt you can handle what I have, Borya.” Jasper replied. All was silent as the Borya began the chant that everyone knew very well. “3!” “2!” “1!” “Let it rip!” Orso and Destroyer were launched into the stadium at incredible speed. Destroyer raced around the stadium and Orso did the same. Orso was in front, but only for a second as Destroyer sped up and furiously smashed Orso. It was tossed into the air, not as high as Jasper expected it to go though. Orso landed and sped away to the middle of the stadium floor. Destroyer continued to circle. Suddenly, Destroyer shot away from it’s path and toward Orso. Orso dodged very fast. Destroyer circled around and shot back at Orso. Orso dodged again. Jasper narrowed his eyes and tried one more time. Orso dodged and quickly circled around for a counter attack. The two beys clashed and the crowd roared. Smoke was thrown furiously as the beys exchanged blows while circling around the stadium. Destroyer began a furious barrage attack and began to shower Orso in blows. It appeared to take no damage though. Orso attacked and knocked Destroyer back slightly. Jasper noticed the spin track of Orso. It was R145, the R stood for Rubber. Of course! The rubber spin track absorbs the melee attacks. This bey is no push over. Mine isn’t either though. Destroyer stopped the barrage attacks and moved toward the center of the stadium. “What’s wrong pal?” Borya called. “Nothing at all.” Jasper replied coolly. Destroyer shot toward Orso suddenly and smashed Orso far into the air this time. “Perfect! I was waiting for that.” Borya said. Orso began to glow with a white aura. “That bey contains something wicked!” exclaimed the DJ. Orso’s beast appeared and shot down to Destroyer. “Special Move, Frozen Barrage!” Orso’s bey spawned many clones and began to shoot down from above showering Destroyer in blows. With each attack, smoke filled the arena. “Try that on for size tough guy!” called Borya. Jasper was silent as the smoke cleared. Destroyer was still spinning normally and Orso was spinning against Destroyer’s energy ring. Destroyer casually tossed Orso off its energy ring. “The energy ring is like a helmet, Borya. Attacks from above have no effect.” “We will see about that!” Borya yelled, worried now. Orso raced toward Destroyer and slammed into it hard. Smoke filled the stadium once again, but Orso was the one sent flying. Orso barely stayed in the stadium as it hit the side and bounced back in the stadium. “Show your true claws, Orso!” Orso began to increase its spin strength and glowed with a bright white aura. “Polar Death!” Orso’s beast appeared and out of its mouth ice cold water and ice was shot toward destroyer. “You fight for nothing of importance. There is no way you can win this. Destroyer, counter mode!” The energy ring of Destroyer rotated 180 degrees and the eyes of Medusa were revealed. The water and ice blast vanished as a purple force field protruded from Destroyer and covered the stadium. The floor under Destroyer broke under the pressure. Orso froze in place. “No way!” exclaimed Borya. “The Eyes of Medusa have opened! Orso is frozen in place!” said the DJ. “What’s wrong Orso, go! Go now! Borya screamed. Orso began to wobble. The bey was being pushed into the ground. “Do you hear that, Borya?” Jasper asked. Borya looked at Jasper with a confused look on his face. Jasper’s eyes narrowed and a evil looking smile spread across his face. A purple and black aura began to cover Jasper and Destroyer. “It is your bey’s funeral march!” Jasper exclaimed. Borya began to wince and cower. “No! No!” he yelled. “Destroyer, Black Excalibur! Perseus appeared out of the purple aura with it’s great sword. Orso was weakening even more as with out mercy, Destroyer brought the great jet black sword down Orso. Black lightning went everywhere on impact. Smoke covered the entire arena and flowed out of the top of the building. Perseus vanished. As the smoke cleared, the crowd began to see the result of the battle. Orso was gone. The DJ looked and looked but all they found was half of a fusion wheel and a cracked face bolt wedged into the floor. Destroyer was spinning strongly still. Borya was silent as he collapsed on the platform floor. Destroyer was recalled into Jasper hands. “You didn’t even put up a fight, and you are supposed to be the leader? Pathetic.” Jasper turned and his trench coat flowed in the wind as he stormed back to his team. Borya made his way to his team slowly. “That was incredible.” “They are really strong, Borya.” Gavril said. “This is not over yet. Gavril, you have to win the next match and even the score. We can’t lose this! We represent Russia! One of the greatest nations out there. We must win the next match.” Gavril hesitantly nodded. I will win the next match and avenge Borya’s defeat. Excalibur’s ace has been used up. Time to see what the rest of his team can do.” Gavril walked forward to the platform. George was there to meet him. This is my time to shine as well. Watch closely Father. George loaded Capricorn on his launcher. “The next match is about to begin! With one more win, Excalibur will move on to the second round!” The DJ said to the crowd. George and Gavril glared at each other as they aimed their launchers, and all was quiet in the arena. “Lets go Capricorn.” George said through a smile. “Show the world that Excalibur will not be beaten. Not now, not ever.” Category:Fanon Story Chapters